


When the lost stay that way.

by Cain_after_Abel



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos de Vil is Left on the Isle of the Lost, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain_after_Abel/pseuds/Cain_after_Abel
Summary: The children of some of the worst villains are taken to Auradon, but they were only ready for three villain kids, Mal, Jay and Evie. Will Carlos be able to cope on his own?sorry, if you've seen this plot done before.





	1. As four become one.

Carlos was there when his friends got invited to Auradon, and he knew what it meant, if they accepted he would be defenceless and alone. And they obviously accepted, they pretended that it was so that they could get the wand and free them all, but it didn't feel like that to Carlos. It was a betrayal, but he didn't say that to his friends, he couldn't. It would be selfish. It's not like he wanted to go to Auradon, they had dogs there! Why would he willing choose to be torn apart by dogs? The rotten four sat in a circle on the floor in their den, silence filled the room, there was nothing to say. Sorrow hung in the air like a dark cloud.

Evie was the first to speak, "Carlos... I'm sorry, if I didn't have to go, i wouldn't." deep down he knew it was true and that if their parents weren't forcing them to go they really wouldn't, but he still felt slightly bitter.

"I know," he chocked out, trying to remain stoic, it wasn't working, "but what will I do without you?"

The other three shared a look before losing the ability to speak, how could they respond to that? It wasn't a secret that Carlos was weaker than most people on the island, Jay and Mal were the only reason why he was no longer attacked by people outside of his home. They all started to wonder whether Carlos could survive the short time they have apart, or at least they thought it was only going to be a short amount of time. 

"We'll be back before you can say 'evil'" said Mal, with a wicked smile on her face. She didn't take Carlos' fear seriously. She never did.

The next morning Carlos watched them get into the black limo, they said their goodbyes, and soon they were beyond the barrier. Now, he was alone. As the limo went out of his field of vision he whispered a word to himself, "evil." They were gone. 


	2. In the pirate cove.

Uma, Harry and Gil stared wide eyed at the fuzzy screen in abstract fury. The room was filled with dull murmurs, asking what was happening, why any one would invite villain kids to the main land, but Uma couldn't hear them, she only heard the television's monotone static. "Why does SHE get everything?! Why is it always HER?!" anger filled Uma's voice, there was nothing that could cool her mind like screaming, yelling and cussing Maleficent's daughter out. 

Harry took the opportunity to be an optimist,"Uma," he purred," If Mal is gone, we" he gestured wildly around him with his hook,"can get their turf. We will rule the isle." Uma gave a soft hum of approval. "While they are stuck in boradon, we can gain all the power here." a wicked smile covered his face.

Gil was the only one still staring at the blurred screen, "Why do you think they only took three people to Auradon? " 

"What?" Uma snapped, it wasn't a meant to sound as mean as it came did, but then she looked up to the screen that showed three kids instead of four. "Where is the dog?" she said suddenly calmer and obviously her mind was running with ideas.

The announcer on the television cleared up the confusion, "The future king Ben has decided to bring three villain children from the isle of the lost, the son of Jafar, the daughter of the evil queen and the daughter of maleficent." the reporter continued but it stopped being important.

"They left the pup? That's cruel, poor pup's going to have to protect himself now." Harry laughed at himself, and Uma cracked a smile.

"Maybe we should stop by and see where his loyalties lie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter.


	3. picking a puppy

Carlos wanted nothing to do with anyone, he wanted to hide away from the rest of the isle, who all wanted to take everything that he had, he couldn't defend it, hell he couldn't even defend himself let alone all the turf Jay and Mal had, so he hid away for almost an entire week. He stayed tucked away from the whole world in their, no, his den. He couldn't do it alone. He couldn't face his mother; She'd have no sympathy: he hadn't scrubbed the floor, fluffed her furs, fixed anything, cooked or completed any chores. Carlos was scared of what would happen if his mother saw him. It was almost as if he had vanished with the others, he wish that he had, but he couldn't hide forever. So, he went for a walk.

The sea three had almost given up on finding the younger villain kid, until they saw him edging around the space that used to belong to him and his cohort. But, before they could reach him, some other people got there first. They could hear the snarky jabs about the younger teen, they saw how he shied away from the jeering group, and they couldn’t leave him in that situation. So, they didn’t.  
Harry got to the other group first, “Leave the pup alone if you don’t want to be hooked.” A fearful look spread across the faces of the small group and Carlos.  
“Why should we listen to you?” a brave member of the group exclaimed, “This isn’t your turf, it’s still technically his.” He waved an arm roughly in Carlos' direction.  
“Well,” Uma started, “since Carlos will be joining us it’s our land, won’t you ‘los?”  
He was in a difficult position, a lose or lose situation. So, he chose the one that might end at least a bit better than the other option, “I am with them.”  
Uma grinned, “Run along now.” She said shooing them off.  
“Good choice puppy” Harry purred, before Uma grabbed Carlos’ wrist and began taking him to Ursula’s fish and chip shop.  
He began to regret his choice.


	4. The crew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will never write Harry's accent, no one can convince me to write ye or ya instead of you.

The shop loomed over him, he wanted to run, this area wasn't, never was his. Uma's tight grip was still pulling him along; people stared at him. He stuck out like a sore thumb, white black and red, well red and black were common, but clean white leather, no that was rare. The grim buildings highlighted the white of his jacket and the muddy street made the white on his shorts almost seem pearlescent but when Uma shoved him inside the fish and chip shop, Carlos had more eyes on him than ever before, and now was understandably uncomfortable, he used to hide behind Mal and Jay. Carlos knew that he had to put them in the back of his mind even if it did hurt.

"I want your turf," Uma's eyes gleamed as she spoke, maybe she anticipated a fight, but the pirates that filled the shop would tear poor Carlos apart. "and--"

"Take it," Carlos cut her off, if she wanted to fight, she'd find any reason too. what did it matter anymore? If he disagreed, they would tear him apart limb from limb. "What was Mal's is now yours, can I leave now?" disinterest heavy in his voice, it was the only thing holding him together, stopping him from breaking down at the thought of letting his friends down, the words that fell out of his mouth killed him.

"I don't trust that, what's your price? You were so loyal, why give it up so easily?" He never felt so alone than there under Uma's spiteful gaze, even when suffering under his mother's tyranny he had his friends, or maybe they'd be there to patch him. But now he'd have to find a way to survive on his own, and when his friends set them all free, he could explain what he did and could get them their turf back, but for now he would have to survive.

"Okay, I want you guys to protect me." If Mal saw him in that second, she'd drop him in a heartbeat, begging for Uma to protect him, he would never be forgiven. Survival is survival.

Uma and Harry glanced at each other, like they were having a silent conversation, and Harry spoke, "So you want us to protect you? for land that we can just take from you." Uma smiled at her first mate, he wasn't as stupid as he seemed.

"I'll...." he had to find a way to be useful to them. "I can fix things for you, there was a reason that Mal kept me around." as he said it, it hurt, 'was', he had to keep reminding himself that it was all real and not a tragic nightmare.

"Okay," Uma started leaving a pause just to put Carlos on edge, "The pirates will look after you, and you will give us Mal's land and your expertise in fixing things. Agreed?" Uma extended her hand and Carlos took it.

"Can I please go now?"

Uma nodded gleefully, "As our partnership begins now, I'll show some good faith in you Pup." she nodded to Harry, "My first mate will make sure you get home safely."

"Thanks." And with that he was out the door closely followed by Harry, who stayed a few paces behind him at all times.  
Silence filled the air between them, but it didn't feel awkward or dangerous, well any more dangerous than it used to be when he was in one of the most powerful groups on the damned isle. It was just quiet and before he knew it he was stood at the door way of hell hall, holding his breath ready to face the consequences of not completing his chores, he opened the door and faced the hurricane that he called 'mother'.

Harry watched as the door closed and heard Cruella's first scream, he contemplated going in and protecting Uma's new investment, but he didn't. He did what his captain told him to, his job was finished, so he left while he could still convince himself to.


	5. Across a golden bridge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one goes back to when the other VK's left the isle and what they are doing without Carlos.

As the limo left, silence fell around the three. What could they say to each other? They were driven to the edge of the isle, passing points of memories that they shared with Carlos; buildings they climbed, alleys they ran down and shops they stole from, it didn't feel real enough to any of them.  
They didn't slow as the barrier approached, they screamed, thinking it was an execution, this would be there punishment for being born the children they were. This was the plan all along, they closed their eyes tightly hoping it wouldn't hurt, all silently glad Carlos wouldn't die with them, but jealous that he would live on.  
But nothing happened.

They opened their eyes to see they were safe beyond the barrier, they really had left Carlos, but the food in the car distracted jay, and re-applying Make-up occupied Evie mind, Mal stared out of the window, her mind running away from her. They could've spoke about their missing friend and how they would stay in contact with him, but they all busied themselves with other things.

Mal was the first to see Auradon, she was slightly taken aback by it, it was: shiny, green and everything that the isle wasn't. Evie saw it next, she almost squealed in joy, this would be the perfect place for her to find a prince. Jay noticed last, he noticed the potential, all he could take and the hearts he could break.   
What they left behind was pushed to the back of their minds.

As they stepped out of the limo, they were greeted by Prince Ben and Princess Audrey, it was extravagant, stunning and so happy. The rooms were big and cushy, the blankets were soft and warm, and there wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere. It was like another world, not that it would stay good for long once they got the wand, which they were all still assuring themselves that was their purpose here.  
They were given a time table and told the rules, and then left on their own.  
It was only the first day in Auradon, but the friend the said a sad goodbye to that morning was just like a stranger to them.  
Oh, how people can change, even if it might be a good change. Is it really worth that hidden loss?


	6. A happy house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for abuse.

Hell Hall wasn't a happy place, everyone knew that it wasn't nice. Even by a villain's definition Cruella was, well, cruel. They all knew she was insane. She shouldn't have been on the wretched isle, but she was, she should've been getting help, but she never did. Her heels clicked down the hall, and Carlos never wanted to stop time, or stop existing, and he had never wanted to see hook's son more than he did now, but none of that happened. His mother slapped him, screamed with a face of thunder, blamed him for the world, made him scrub the clean tiles with harsh chemicals that might've poisoned him if he breathed in the bitter fumes. After each assault, he was left more and more numb. As each bruise forms, he felt more lost. Carlos moved from chore to chore, like a mindless robot.   
"Ungrateful brat." words that used to sting, meant as much as the dust that didn't fill hell hall.   
He needed to rest, so he did, in the cold closet he called his room, with the pillow that Evie gave him, he missed them. and it hurt him. It seemed like he'd never be loved or live somewhere happy.


	7. twilight streets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be short but i wanna make sure you know i havent forgotten this

Harry pulled himself away from hell hall. He felt weird walking way from that wretched houses. The streets he followed were drowned in pale moonlight, as Harry was being drowned by his thoughts. Why was he so conflicted he never felt this agony before. The moon provided the light that the pirate need to traverse though the dark and usually dangerous streets, not that anyone in their right mind would try to fight him, not that many people were in their right minds anyway. He walked the streets no fear in his heart following the path he followed earlier and the path he will follow again. Step, step, step, his pace stayed a constant meander like everything was okay in the world if only that second, but when he started to think he couldn't stop.  
"How could I leave him there ?"  
"What does she do to scare him so much?"  
"What if she hurts him?"  
"What if Uma gives up on him and I can't see him anymore?"  
"Why do I care so much?"  
So many questions and yet no answers, more and more questions flooded his mind. And, before he new it he was back at the ship. Watching the water shine and dance under the moon's pearly rays, it seemed perfect, a view that he used to love, felt lonely. It felt cold. impersonal. The sea was his love, the one thing he could count on even in the biting winter months, but now it didn't feel right. Things were changing at twilight.


End file.
